Healing
by 24thEve
Summary: When Ellis is told she is leaving her orphanage she can't help but hope for a new start. But when she arrives at the home of the Mukami brothers her new life seems like hell. However her hell opens a door for love. Azusa x OC
1. Chapter 1

"You're leaving for new accommodation tomorrow" my councillor told me with a slight upturn to her usually cold voice. This is it, I thought to myself. Those who 'left for new accommodation' didn't come back nor were they herd from again. About every seven or eight months a new girl from the orphanage would be called upon to leave. This time it was me. I nodded slightly with my eyes glued to my feet. "Good, now you should start packing your things you leave at half eight tomorrow morning.

You should say goodbye to everyone too" she said again with the same pleased tone. I didn't respond this time, I simply stood and left her office without another word. Say goodbye? To who? I kept to myself, no friends, and no need for them either. I just made my way to my bedroom. I quickly started loading my belongings into my suitcase with slight eagerness. Maybe this new place will be better?

They gave us the bare minimum here. Enough to keep us alive and sane. I turned sixteen three months ago, and what did I get for my birthday? An extra serving of cake at dessert. "Care home my ass" I scoffed as I picked up my remaining possessions. I sighed as I plucked up the photo of me and my mother. I was only a baby in the photo, I can't recall the picture being taken. I can barely remember the woman holding me. She was beautiful, her blue eyes matched mine. "The good die young then huh?" I sighed as I slipped the photo frame into my suit case. My room was now barren. It was comforting in a way. It represented my life, bare, waiting for memories and good things to fill it up.

Well this new place will either be heaven or hell. The memories I made here pollute me, they fill my mind with poison fog that won't seem to lift. This is my chance to get out and smell the fresh air and let my new surroundings clear my mind. As I lay on my bed and closed my eyes I hoped, hoped for better. "Ellis! Come on your leaving today and I don't want you to be late. It leaves a bad impression" one of the orphanage supervisors called through my door. I sat up and yawned. "Well, this is it" I told myself as I got ready. I pulled on some black jeans and a red plaid button up. My mouse blond hair was everywhere so I just pulled it up into a messy bun. I also brushed my teeth and sprayed some of my secret perfume onto my neck. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before grabbing a white hoodie and my suitcase.

I strolled out of the door and towards the front. The front door was already open and a taxi was waiting for me. My councillor looked down at me and grimly smiled. "Well Ellis, I hope you have a good time and a good life" she took my hand and shook it once. A good life? Crazy lady, it's not like I'm dying is it? Is it? Panic washed over me as I sat myself in the taxi and realised; I don't know where I'm going. As the car rolled away from my old home (not that it was very homely) I thought of my darkest nights in that place. The nights when I almost gave up. The nights where ten scars started to accumulate on my wrists. I was clean for a year now. Cutting was pointless. Yeah it made me feel, but my problems were still there. I was alone no parents and no happiness. But destroying myself was not the answer. I'm going to try and become happy again, I told myself as the taxi rolled along the road passing green fields and dark trees.

I set my head against the window as I tried to get some rest before my new life would begin. "Miss we're here" my taxi driver spoke. I didn't fall asleep though I did keep my eyes closed for the entire journey. I opened my car door and stepped out into the crisp morning air. As I looked before me I saw the most beautiful house I'd ever seen.

It was a calm cream colour and had a victorian style to the outside. It was very large and I felt slightly intimidated by the huge building. "Shall I get your things?" My taxi driver asked kindly. "No I got it" I replied as I opened the car boot still staring at my new house. I turned and thanked my driver as I approached the door and pulled the knocker back before letting it hit the White, wooden door. The car behind me pulled away as the deep echo of the knock rang in my head. I was quite nervous, who lived here? Where they good people? And most importantly, would I be happy here?

My thoughts were cut short as the door opened and I caught a glance at the resident of the house. My jaw dropped slightly. He couldn't be more than eighteen years old, and he was extremely handsome. His build was tall and slim but was very masculine. His face and eyes seemed cold and he wore an expression I couldn't read. His hair was strange, black with slightly grey tips. "It's rude to stare, you know" he spoke in a smooth yet strong voice. I jumped slightly "sorry, that was rude of me, I was told I would be living here?" He looked straight into my eyes and the scene became a lot more uncomfortable. "Yes this is your new home, come in" he told me as he opened the door wider for me to step in. I nodded in thanks as I walked into the strangers house. It was just as beautiful on the inside. Full of victorian and historical décor.

"Your name?" The man asked in the same cold tone. "Ellis" I said as I stuck out my hand. He took it and shook as he said "Ruki Mukami" I've never heard a name like that before I thought. It suited him fine though. "Why don't you take a seat, your belongings will be taken to your room, my brothers should introduce themselves as well". Brothers?! More like him?! I sat down on the plush black sofa. Just as I became comfy another boy sat himself down beside me suddenly. "Mmm, your living with us now then?" a blonde energetic boy asked me. "Y-yes" I answered, shaken by his sudden appearance. "Aww you're cute, I love cute girls!" I blushed ten shades of red as he introduced himself. "I'm Kou, nice to meet you" he smiled brightly at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

Before I could introduce myself an extremely tall boy slammed himself into the armchair opposite me and Kou. His brown hair was long and was tied up into a messy bun, strands fell around his deep brown eyes. "Yuma" he stated bluntly in a deep voice. "Yeah that's my little bro Yuma, he's not much of the friendly type" Little bro!? Yuma was huge! "Uh yeah so wha-" my sentence was cut short as the forth brother walked into the room. He was around my height and was slim like his brothers. His hair was messy and a very unusual shade of greenish black. His greyish green eyes looked tiredly at my blue ones. His strangest feature though were the bandages wrapped around his neck and forearms. "Azusa, this is the new girl, what did you say your name was?" Kou questioned.

"Oh, I'm Ellis, nice to meet you all and thank you for having me" I smiled shyly at them all. "It's nice…to have pretty girls…as company…it's very nice to meet you…Ellis…I'm Azusa" the forth brother Azusa spoke in an extremely soft and slow voice. He was very interesting. These four were very unusual, I wonder why I was sent here of all places! "Well I guess you're wondering why you're here yes? Well allow me to explain" Ruki sighed as he stood in front of the sofa me and Kou sat on. "Well you see Ellis, you are our prey". My eyes widened in shock. Prey!? What the hell was he talking about, he must be kidding. "Haha prey, good one, a nice introduction to my new home" I laughed slightly nervous. "We are being serious" Kou spoke in a darker tone that made me think his prior personality was fake. Kou smiled widely at me showing off his bright white teeth. That's when I saw them. A Pair of fangs. Vampires, these guys were vampires. And that meant that I and the girls who left before me were all… I couldn't think straight. "No, I am not your prey!" I yelled as I quickly stood up only for Ruki to push me back down.

Kou held my shoulders with such an extreme force that I couldn't fight against it. "Listen here! You belong to us now, you are our food source. Girls from the orphanage are sent to different vampire families to serve as sacrifices. That means you stay here with us. You allow us to feed on you how and when we want. We won't hesitate to kill you if you refuse. You are only mere livestock now" Ruki spat at me in a disgusted voice. This was too much, it can't be real. It can't be. I screamed inside my head as my mind went blank and I passed out from the shock of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

The whispers in my head is what woke me up. As I took in my surroundings I noticed I was laying in a queen sized bed. The room was large and beautiful. My peace was shortly lived as I realised Kou was sat on the end of the bed. "Good morning" he spoke as he crawled up the bed towards me. I froze in fear. As he got closer I retreated backwards to only learn I had no where to go. "Be pleased Ellis, you get the honour of me taking you first" Kou spoke In a sing song voice as he hovered above me.

His mouth met my neck and my entire body felt flushed and hot, before long a stinging pain injected itself into my neck. This confirmed it. The Mukami bothers were vampires. "Kou, n-no please, it hurts" I cried as tears rolled down my cheeks. He lifted himself from me. His sky blue eyes looked into my very being. "You're lucky I wasn't very thirsty today, but I'll be back for more yummy blood" he sang and he briskly left the room.

It all happened so quick it was as if he wasn't there at all. The next few days were a blur. Kou fed on me multiple times and I hardly saw any of the other brothers. At least, I thought, it's only one brother causing me pain and not four. As I woke up one morning I noticed my neck was still bleeding from one of Kou's midnight visits. "Ow, ow, ow" I moaned as I got out of bed. I needed a bandage. Then I remembered, the forth brother, Azusa. When I first saw him he was wrapped in bandages, he must have some I could borrow. I opened my bedroom door carefully.

My left hand was pressed against my neck in an attempt to slow the bleeding. As I made my way down the hall I passed several doors, none of which I have entered before. I finally reached the room where I thought Azusa's bedroom was. I gingerly knocked on the door. Nearly thirty seconds passed before I heard a faint "come..in". I slowly opened the door and I stopped in my tracks when I saw Azusa holding a small knife. "Justin…look…Ellis has come…so say…hello" he murmured as he held up his forearm. It was bleeding excessively. "Oh my gosh, Azusa what happened?" I cried as my hand dropped from my neck and I rushed over to help him.

"I…cut myself…on…purpose…for pleasure" he lightly giggled. For pleasure. It was sick, disgusting. I stared at him with wide eyes before his soft gaze traveled to my neck. "Oh…how nice…Ellis is…offering…me some…food" he whispered as he grabbed my shoulders tightly. I crammed my eyes shut as I prepared for the pain.

However it never came. Instead Azusa gently started licking my wound. My entire body felt hot because of the embarrassing act. His tongue was soft and warm and it felt as if the gentle action was removing the pain Kou caused. When he finished Azusa looked at me and smiled "your blood…is…very…good" I was going to murmur a thank you before he interrupted me. "I would like some more" and with that Azusa pushed me to the floor with him topping me. "Azusa please, please don't" I whimpered. "I…want to…give you…pleasure…though…ah…your arms…look tasty" he giggled as he stroked down my arm towards my wrist. No he can't see my scars. I will not be allowed to look weak. "Not there Azusa, take blood somewhere else please" I pleaded with him, but it was too late. "Ahh…Ellis also…has…scars…they…look…so pretty" he commented.

Pretty? Did he just call my self harming pretty? My shock only grew when Azusa took his time to gently kiss each scar. "Azusa" I gasped. How come he wasn't repulsed? But then I realised. He did it to himself. That cut. "I think…humans…like…kisses…before…being pleasured…yes?" Azusa said as he rose from my arms and took hold of my face. He brought his lips to mine in a delicate kiss. He shut his eyes but mine remained open in shock. It took me a minute but I soon started to kiss back. Our mouths opened but before our touches became too heated I turned my head. I soon realised this was a mistake when Azusa gazed at my wound. He bit through the healing skin, I cried out. It hurt but he was a lot more gentle than Kou. Kou was selfish when he drank, he focused on taking. However Azusa was much more gentle and focused on giving.

He wanted me to feel comfortable before biting. It didn't make it okay. But it was better that just ripping into my flesh without a second thought. Azusa quickly finished and smiled down at me "thank you…for the…meal…would…you…like me…to dress…your…bite?" I nodded quickly and Azusa stood up and went over to a nearby drawer. He pulled out some bandage and scissors. I sat up as he gently moved my hair from my neck and carefully started dressing my wound. "Your scars…they…were for…pleasure…yes?" He asked curiously. I shook my head gently. "No, I wanted to feel something when I couldn't feel anything, I didn't cut much though. I realised hurting myself didn't help at all" I sighed ashamed.

"So your cutting, you do it for" I swallowed "pleasure"? "Yes" Azusa said "the wounds are …my friends they …talk to me. The pain… It means…I'm alive…right…my life…has…meaning when…I can…feel something". He sounded utterly insane. He talks to his cuts, that was plain weird. But I sympathised with him. I understood his actions and more importantly he understood mine. Without thinking I hugged him. He didn't respond he simply said "Ellis…is warm". That's when I knew, I had made a friend. A strange one, but a friend all the same. After I left his room I made my way back down the corridor towards my own room so I could freshen up before dinner. I looked in the mirror. My bandage looked almost beautiful, it was wrapped with such care. I realised Azusa must have had a lot of practice. "I wonder what their past was like?" I said aloud.

People aren't born bad so something must have happened to these guys. Plus they weren't totally heartless, even Kou wasn't. I was overthinking the situation, I thought. I quickly ran a brush through my thick, wavy hair and squirted some of my secret perfume onto my wrists and rubbed them together to spread the fragrance. I then went down to the dining room, Yuma was already at the table and I could hear Ruki and Kou talking nearby. I sat down two seats from the bear-like boy. I say boy but he looked more like eighteen but with his size and youthful face clashing I couldn't tell that easily. Suddenly Yuma sniffed the air and chuckled. "Ha sow, the girls who come here never take much preference to Azusa. Kou won't be happy, he's convinced himself that you belong to him. But don't worry you don't, I haven't even had a taste yet" he growled as he leant towards me.

Before he could slide his way towards me Azusa sat himself down in the chair between me and Yuma. He turned to me and smiled. "Ah..good evening" he gently said. "Y-yeah good evening, t-to both of you" I said not wanting to be rude. Yuma just scoffed and said "getting comfy with sow then Azusa? Kou won't be happy, you know how possessive he gets". Azusa didn't say anything for several seconds but then told Yuma "Ellis offered…herself to me, and…perhaps Kou…will hit me now" he smiled at the last part of his statement. "Huh? You lewd girl, throwing yourself towards men will get you in trouble" Yuma said his voice lowered. I blushed deeply "n-no you've got the wrong idea-" but before I could explain Ruki and Kou sat at the table and dinner was served to us. It was steak, potatoes and a variety of vegetables. It looked delicious.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before Kou started to complain "hey Yuma you have more potatoes, so give one here" he told Yuma. Yuma just laughed and said "I'm not giving my food to you, you're just greedy. Eat your own!" Kou just persisted and before long they were having a small argument, over food no less! Just like children I thought. I looked at Ruki and he looked back at me with an expression that said 'this happens a lot'. "I will beat the shit out of you if you touch my food!" Yuma blared. Quietly and quickly Azusa stole the last potato off of Yuma's plate and ate it. "Huh!?" Yuma bellowed when he relised his food was gone. "I ate it…Yuma…I guess you…should beat…me" Azusa gleefully stated. I shook my head and sighed when I realised he did it so he could feel his strange 'pleasure'. "Right everyone, you can leave" Ruki sighed and before long Yuma and Kou stood up still bickering and left the dining hall.

Azusa stood slowly and took my hand "come back…to my room…Ellis". Huh? I was taken aback by his forward statement so I didn't say anything, in fact Ruki answered for me. "No I need to talk to this livestock Azusa, you can leave" he said to his brother. Azusa then dropped my hand and left. I was worried what did Ruki want? "How have you found your first week here?" He asked. "Well umm, Kou's been a bit rough but…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. Ruki sighed "Azusa's taken a shine to you, he means well but when he asks to be hurt don't feel bad to decline".

I was secretly happy he said that, it was nice to know he cared for his brothers well being. "Now what I wanted you for.." Ruki whispered as he stood from his chair. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest in an awkward embrace. His slender fingers removed the bandage that was so lovingly placed on my neck not two hours prior. I knew what was coming, I didn't want it.

"No!" I shouted as I pushed him away. He suddenly slammed his fist on the table and grabbed my hair to pull me back. I screamed a little from the pain. "Know your place! You belong to us now livestock, both body and mind" and with that his fangs sank into my sensitive flesh. The pain was almost unbearable and the fact that his lips were pressed against my neck only made the situation more uncomfortable for me. He kept sucking and nipping at my neck before letting go. "Your blood is of the finest quality" Ruki said with a slight flush to his cheeks. He then quickly started sucking again. No, he was taking too much blood, I could hear the static in my head and my vision dimmed slightly before I collapsed completely from blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry for the shorter chapter but it's exam season for me, I'll try and update as often as I can. Once I finish my exams updates will be more frequent, anyway enjoy chapter 3!**

My head started to wake up. I felt lousy. My head hurt, my neck hurt and…my ankle hurt? I sat up quickly. I was in bed and I quickly released that Kou had his lips sealed to my ankle. "Kou! Stop that it hurts!" I shouted at him. He didn't listen and my foot was beginning to feel numb. No, this wasn't fair. I am not an object! I was not 'livestock', I was not a 'sow'. I am a person! And with that last thought running through my mind I took my other foot and strongly kicked Kou in the face forcing him off of my leg and sending him to the floor.

I instantly regretted my actions, I was probably as good as dead now. Kou sat on the floor his eyes wide in bewilderment and a hand placed on his face where I kicked him. "You, you bitch!" Kou almost shrieked as he ran towards me. With vampire speed he climbed on top of me and pinned my arms to my sides. His face was red with anger and his eyes were practically glowing with hatred. "How dare you kick me" he bit down on my neck, hard. I cried out from the pain. "How dare you defile me" he bit down on the other side of my neck. "Who do you think you are!?" He then ripped my shirt open.

I struggled under his weight desperate to cover my naked chest away from him. "You are mine! Does that pass into your thick skull? You do not belong to Ruki, or Yuma, or Azusa. You don't even belong to yourself. You! Are! Mine!" He then tore his teeth into my left breast tearing the skin and shaking his head slightly causing my flesh to bleed significantly. I screamed then. I shrieked to the point where my throat burned. Kou never moved nor did he flinch. I tried scratching his hands with my nails but that only made him bite me harder. I am going to die I thought scared. Death seemed so inevitable, but before that inevitably could take place my door swung open. I looked over with wide eyes and I saw Azusa standing in the door frame, he looked at Kou and then at me. "Azusa it's rude to interrupt, but I suppose this girl has learnt her lesson wouldn't you say so?" He chuckled darkly. Kou then slid off of my body and pushed past his brother and left my room.

I didn't move, I hurt too much. "Ellis was…Kou giving you…pleasure?" Azusa asked in his soft voice. I didn't answer I just began to cry, from the pain and from the fear. I realised I had to clean my wound so I sat up and pressed my palm to my breast where the bleeding was the worst. I didn't care That my chest was bare I just had to clean myself up. "Umm would you mind if you could get me some bandages?" I asked Azusa in a strained voice. He nodded and left. I then sat at my makeup table and stared into the mirror to assess the damage done to my skin. The bites at my neck were small but the wound at my breast was much larger. An inch of skin was missing from the top of my chest and the bite marks were huge due to the fact that Kou kept moving his head.

Azusa quickly returned and handed me the bandage. I nodded in thanks and wrapped bandage tightly around my chest to stop the bleeding and to prevent an infection. I tied the end and stood up to pull a tshirt over my head. I then sat on the bed and motioned for Azusa to join me. He sat beside me. I lost it then, I cried and cried not caring that I was in company.

"W-why me? I don't want to live like this" I sobbed. I looked at Azusa and he wore an expression mixed with pity and confusion. "When people are…upset they…cry but…pleasure…isn't a sad…thing is it?" Azusa asked. He still didn't understand properly. "Azusa I'm not like you, pain doesn't feel good to me. But I'm crying because he makes me feel like I'm not a person. I'm just worthless" I said. I was suddenly surrounded by warmth. I realised that he was hugging my shoulders. "You're a strong…person and…I don't believe…that you…are worthless" Azusa told me his voice stronger that it usually was. He spoke again but what he said threw me off track entirely "plus you're Eve…and you must…choose an Adam…soon".

I just blinked at him unsure of what he meant. "Huh what do you mean I'm Eve?". He looked back to me "that person…told us that…the next girl…to come would…be Eve and…she would choose…one of us…to be her Adam, that person didn't… Say anything other…than that to us". I was confused, did he mean choose one as a boyfriend or something!? And who was 'that person'? I decided that Ruki would be the best person to ask but I couldn't ask him today, I felt too weak. "Would Eve…choose me? Can I become…Adam?" Whether Azusa was asking me or himself I was not sure, but if what he said was true, if I did have to choose one of them…he would be the one. I was mentally and physically worn out so I decided to lay myself out on my bed.

Azusa suddenly curled up beside me and put his arms around my waist and closed his eyes. I was sort of surprised but the contact was not unpleasant. I looked at his youthful face and I noticed he also had multiple scars on his face, neck and collarbone. To hurt himself so many times… I hated to see people hurt and to see so many marks of pain on his body made the pit of my stomach feel funny. Subconsciously I began to stroke his hair. "Hmm?" Azusa murmured as he looked up at me. "Oh um sorry, I don't know why I did that" I quickly said, embarrassed. "Don't be sorry…it felt nice…continue" he commanded. So I went back to stroking his soft unruly hair until I could hear the soft hum of his light snoring. I barely knew him yet he somehow let me forget about the pain, he was the only one of them who showed any kindness to me at all. I don't know what I was feeling towards Azusa, he was confusing. He was somewhat handsome too…"can I drink Ellis' blood?" Azusa asked half asleep as he nuzzled my wrist.

I didn't know what to say, I had felt enough pain for one day yet I didn't want to deny him. "I cannot…resist" he said as he bit down onto my wrist. The pain was momentarily present but soon faded as it was replaced by pleasurable warmth. I could hear Azusa releasing a few deep moans as he swallowed my hot blood. As he finished he licked up the remaining drops of blood off of my skin and planted butterfly kisses to the bite wounds. I didn't want to admit that I found the experience nice but I couldn't lie to myself, he was so gentle when he fed off me.

I was certainly falling for him in the strangest way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! We finally get some Yuma in this chapter :D Thank you for reading!**

The next day I decided to hunt down Ruki, I needed to know what being 'Eve' meant and why I was selected of all people. It didn't take me long to find him, he was sat in the living room reading a small book. "Um good morning" I said to him slightly nervous since our last encounter wasn't exactly fun for me.

"Good morning, livestock" he replied without averting his eyes from the book he held. "I need to ask you some questions" I told him with slight assertiveness. He smirked. "Well livestock ask away but I will decide if I need to answer or not". Well it was probably the best I was going to get. "Azusa told me I'm Eve, what does that mean exactly?" I asked extremely curious. Ruki set his book down, his cold eyes looked at me standing in front of him and his smirk had disappeared.

"Well it seems my brother had a slight slip of tongue, you were not supposed to find out this early. But no matter we must continue regardless" he told me in a serious tone. I swallowed, preparing for his explanation. "Well you have special blood running through your veins". Huh? Special blood? "Not to be rude" I spoke "but type O isn't that uncommon". He chuckled at my comment. "Livestock you are blind, do you know why your mother was killed?" He asked with a dark smile on his smug face. How did he know she was killed!? How dare he bring her up! "What does my mothers murder have to do with any of this!?" I yelled at him, he had no right to talk about her in that proud, smug tone of his. He just sighed and continued talking.

"She was killed because she had you, because your father was the son of the demon Lord, relationships between humans and demon royalty are strictly forbidden so she was ended. However you were sent away to that orphanage so you could be safe. 'That man' ensured your safety". He said in a bored voice as if what he just said had no importance at all. But that couldn't be true! My mother was killed for having me?! And my father was a demon?! "What the hell! Why didn't anyone tell me any of that! I had the right to know! And also who the hell is 'that man'? Questions were running through my mind and out of my mouth at a tremendous speed but Ruki remained calm and continued to talk.

"Livestock calm down, humans are such emotional creatures. 'That man' his true name is Karlheinz he is the vampire king and the one who turned me and my brothers into vampires". "So you were human originally"? I asked quite shocked. Ruki simply nodded. "Karlheinz is sort of a father to us and he saved us from a life of misery and to repay him we do as he asks of us. He saved you due to the fact that you were human yet royal demon blood ran through you, you must choose one of us to be with you, to begin a new superior race" he smiled then, it ran goosebumps up my arms. This was all too much. I was the start of a new race? I was still confused and so shocked.

Furthermore I had to choose one of them to start this new race with! "Sorry I don't feel like being bred like a pig today or any other day for that matter, if I'm so special shouldn't I have the right to decide?" I challenged. He stood from his seat and walked over to me. He touched my chin and tilted my head so my eyes were looking directly at his face. "The only decision you have is who you choose, I know you've taken preference to Azusa but he's the lowest of us all, so be wise". He said menacingly. "You shouldn't talk about your brother that way" I whispered.

He let go of my face and sat back down to read his book. I sighed and left the living room. I needed some fresh air. I decided to go out to the unexplored garden.

I rushed outside the mansions back doors and took a deep breath. The cool spring air felt so relieving and helped calm me down a little. The garden was very large I spotted rows of flower bushes with gravel paths intertwining between them. My eyes gazed over what looked like a small farm near the back of the garden. I strolled closer and saw all types of fruits and vegetables growing vibrantly.

Yuma was in the farm tending to some tomato vines. Well I guess I discovered his hobby. It was weird to think that Yuma had a green thumb. My presence didn't go unnoticed for long. Yuma whipped his head around and saw me. "Watcha' doing there sow huh? Are you trying to sneak up on me, that's a dumb thing to do" he bellowed. I sighed "no I was just having a walk when I noticed your farm. It must have taken a lot of effort to maintain this". He turned back to his work and just said "yeah, but I like it". A few more moments of silence passed before he spoke again. "Are you just gonna stand there sow? Or are you gonna help?". Oh he wanted help, I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Oh yeah, sure" I told him. I walked over to the tomato plant and saw that they were all bright red and ready to go. "Just pick them and put them in these baskets, but don't you dare crush any it took me too long to grow these perfectly. If you mess it up I'll have to punish you" he said with a devilish grin. I gulped, don't mess it up I told myself. It was easy enough, plucking the tomatoes was rather therapeutic. My mind went off into a daydream and I wasn't focused on my work properly. I nearly gasped when I released one of the tomatoes had been crushed between my fingers. Oh god! What do I do? I quickly put the ruined fruit into my mouth before Yuma had noticed. But of course he had to ask me a question while my mouth was occupied.

"Ya nearly done sow?" I just turned to him and nodded, my mouth full. I didn't dare to try and speak. "what are you hiding in your mouth sow? Huh!? Did you steal one of em!?" He shouted at me. My face turned red as I tried to explain just to have some tomato juice spill from my mouth. I swallowed. "Sorry, I'm really sorry!" I said frantically. Before I knew it Yuma had tossed me over his broad shoulders as if I were a mere sack of potatoes. I was five foot seven and he didn't even flinch. I struggled as he carried me but he didn't react but just held me tighter. He eventually reached a green patch of grass where he roughly threw me down. I landed on my side with a loud thud.

"Ow, look I said I was sorry-" he cut me off when he grabbed my shoulders and hovered above me. "You're such a stupid woman, I give you one simple job and you can't even do that right. You're useless!" He shouted into my face. His words hit me hard, my blood started to boil. All the abuse over the past nine days had made my anger build up and it was about to burst. "Don't say that about me! I may had made a mistake but I'm sorry ok! There is no need for you to bully other people because your frustrated! So stop acting like a brute bear!"

I panted after my outburst waiting for his inevitable anger. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. You have no right!" He exclaimed as he bit down into my neck. I gasped out in pain as he sucked hard against my flesh. I tried to push his shoulders off of me but he was way too heavy. "Please Yuma, what I said, I'm sorry please just stop. Please" I cried hoping he would take pity on me. He pried his teeth out of my neck and got up from me. He looked down at me with deep eyes "it must be a burden, being so weak" he scoffed. I glanced at my wrists. "Yeah, it is" I whispered. "You should get back to the house, sow" he told me quietly. I took his advice and left without another word.

He confused me, after my outburst he looked almost pained. What did I call him to get him so upset. A bully? Brute?... Bear? Luckily my neck wounds were not very big. The large wound on my chest was still painful so I doubted that I would be bothered by simple bites for a while. I felt so alone in this place. I didn't know what to do for myself. Maybe I should talk to Azusa for a while. He would listen to my worries, right?

 **What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know! Also what do you guys think about smut? I wasn't sure if I was going to include it and make this an M rated story. But leave a review so I know what you guys want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! I start my summer break next week so updates should be more frequent :D**

Hmm…Justin?..Are you starting…to lighten up…again? Thats good…I don't like…being alone…but you…know that already" I heard Azusa talking to himself through his bedroom door. Slightly disturbed I still knocked on the door wanting some company. He opened it and smiled slightly when he saw me. I smiled back at him but my smile was replaced by a gasp when I saw that he had once again sliced open his forearm. "Isn't it beautiful…Justin gets…more lively…when the wound…is bigger" he sighed in a pleasant manner. He suddenly took hold of my own arm and pulled me into his room. He was holding a small pocket knife, the blade shined and the deep colour of blood running along the blade was unmistakable.

"You should clean your cut Azusa, it would do no good if it became infected" I told him worried. His tired eyes wandered from me to his arm. "But then Justin…won't be happy" he explained. "Why doesn't Ellis cut me?" he asked perking up his voice. My mind went into a panic as he stepped towards me. He wasn't like this before, he's being more forceful.

"N-no I can't do that Azusa" I told him, determined to to hurt him further. His eyes dropped. "Do you…hate me, Ellis?" he asked with the same sad expression. Hate him? Of course I didn't. "No Azusa I don't hate you, why would I?" I asked him confused. His face seemed to soften an his slight smile returned. "Oh…thats good…but to prove that…you don't hate…me then will…you cut me? Otherwise…I will get upset" he said in a clouded voice. "Azusa I don't want to hurt you, if you dislike me for refusing then so be it. But I would rather you hate me than for me to hurt a person, I'm sorry I can't do it to you, but I truly can't…" I told him hoping that my apology would calm him down some. But he just persisted with more sadistic requests.

"Ah I see…so why…don't I…give you a friend…as a gift from…me…you can even…name it after me…if you wish" he said rather exited as he stepped towards me and took ahold of my arm again. He was still holding the knife. Even though he was the smallest of the brothers he was still inhumanly strong and I couldn't fight him. He ran the knife across the back of my hand as a satisfied hum came from his lips. "That hurts Azusa, please stop!" I shouted at him, how could he do that to me? I thought he was different. He set the knife down and gingerly took my now bleeding hand. He brought the hand to his mouth and he licked the bright blood that was leaking from the cut. "Such a pretty…wound…your blood against…your skin…is like a work…of art…I love the colours." He whispered to me.

The cut really stung and I was heating up from his mouth against my hand. "Azusa stop this now" I told him sternly. He dropped my hand then and went over to his bandage drawer. Oh thank God, at least he listened to me then. The cut on my hand wasn't overly big so Azusa simply dressed it with a gauze pad. I wrapped his arm for him in the white bandage that covered his other arm. He thanked me before admiring my handiwork. "It's beautiful…the red blood…with the…white bandage…thank you Ellis" he thanked me once more.

I knew now that he was certainly a different person to what I originally thought. But I still cared for him. He did hurt me, but in his eyes he was doing me a kindness. I was grateful in a way that I did not want to admit to myself. "Eve…is beautiful…I want to…stay by her…side" before I knew it Azusa's mouth was on mine. It didn't take me long to melt into his tender kiss. He walked back towards his bed our mouths still moving agaised one another. He sat on the end of his bed and he leaned back. The primitive part of my brain took over as I straddled his lap and continued to kiss him desperately. I flowed all my frustration and lust into the kiss. His mouth was soft and hot and his tongue came between my lips and touched mine. Our tongues danced together. My hands felt their way through Azusa's hair and his hands flowed gently down my back and then his arms wrapped around my waist.

Azusa's lips moved from my mouth onto my jawline and then my neck. I could hear the sucking and kisses he was planting onto my jugular before he bit down. I gasped from the pain but soon allowed some moans to leave my lips as his feeding felt more and more warm and almost erotic. He soon pried himself from my neck. "Hehe, Ellis…is rather lewd" I blushed deeply at his comment and avoided his eyes out of embarrassment. I climbed my way out of his lap and instead sat next to him and placed my head onto his shoulder. "Thank you for the…new friend, Azusa. I know your cuts mean a lot to you and even though I don't fully understand I can try to, for your sake". I smiled at him. He simply smiled back letting his head rest on top of mine as we both closed our eyes and sighed.

What was happening to me? I shouldn't be feeling this way toward him. I only met him nine days ago. But still I couldn't lie to myself. Even though he was vampire he was unusually gentle and warm. For the first time in my life I felt loved. Even if the love wasn't true or normal I still felt happy. I realised that dinner would be served soon so I stood up from the bed.

"Ruki won't be happy if we're late for dinner so we should get downstairs" I said rather tiredly. Azusa nodded at me and also stood up. As we waled out into the hallway I felt his cold fingers intertwine with mine. I stiffened up a little but I turned to Azusa and sent him a sweet smile. He grinned back at me. We reached the dining hall, the only one at the table was Kou. Oh no. "Why are you two acting so lovey then?" Kou asked Azusa in his giggly voice. Azusa didn't say anything as if he was lost in thought. So Kou turned his head to me. What do I say? What do I say? "Well uh, Azusa was keeping me company" that didn't sound good at all. Kou laughed at my answer. "Oh I can't believe it, Eve is in love with Azusa!" Kou spluttered. Azusa had sat down by this point, he was blushing and he seemed rather uncomfortable.

"N-no thats not true, you've got it wrong" I desperately told Kou. "Your heart say's different, you can't lie to me" Kou explained. I then noticed his right eye was glowing red. What the hell?! "Why is your eye red Kou!?" I asked taken completely by surprise. "It's magic, I can see when humans are lying, they have weak hearts so it's not hard to tell. So I know you're lying about my little brother" he sang. I could tell Kou was secretly infuriated, since he had some sort of obsessive problem with me.

Before the conversation could become more uncomfortable for me and Azusa Ruki and Yuma sat at the table. "Good evening, Livestock" Ruki said to me. "Good evening, Ruki" I replied. He was smiling slightly for a change. So was Yuma. Come to think of it they were all rather happy. They were probably wanting some blood after dinner so they were trying to act kind, thats probably it. before long dinner was set out i front of us and we ate in silence. Yuma and Kou had their usual bickering over food and Azusa was the one to end the dispute by stealing the food from Yuma's plate again. As dinner came to an end Ruki spoke up, "I would like you all to join me in the living room after you've finished eating. We have an important matter to address".

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you like and what you don't like in a review. Thinking of making this an M rated story with smut later on so let me know if thats okay with you guys. See you at the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this chapter is pretty shory but i've been SUPER busy, but loger chapters should be posted pretty soon. Some fluffy stuff ahead so enjoy.**

I knew what what about to happen. I had to choose, it was obvious. We all stood and made our way to the large living room before we all sat down, Ruki was the only one who remained standing. "Well, Livestock i'm sure you know the reason for us all being here yes?" he asked me in his usual cool tone.

I stared into my lap and nodded. I had to choose. But how could I decide on something as big as this. To choose a partner and to begin a new bloodline. I had fallen for a wicked trap and had become tainted by these boys.

I never felt truly safe around any of them yet I still had to choose. "The little kitten is feeling scared" Kou giggled. I looked up at him and he was grinning, yet his eyes looked rather sad as if he were mourning. "Well, who do you choose to be your Adam?" Ruki asked sounding rather impatient.

I took a deep breath as I looked around the room at the four of them. Ruki was intelligent but proud, Kou was cheerful but posessive and cruel, Yuma was strong but brutal. And Azusa, he was gentle but he thrived off of pain. Without thinking anymore about the situation I stood as strongly said "I pick Azusa". Yuma loudly scoffed and stood, he left for the garden without speaking.

Kou stood next, he looked rather devastated. "I knew you would choose him, well I guess I will never be able to reach the blue sky" Kou whispered before also departing. His sentence made me feel slightly guilty. He would never reach the sky? I wondered what he meant.

Ruki turned to me "well I hope you made the correct choice Livestock" he then turned to Azusa "look after her Azusa be sure no harm comes to her" Ruki then left leaving me and Azusa alone.

Azusa had a small smile plastered on his face. His eyes were misty as if he were to cry. "Eve chose…me I am…so happy" he giggled lightly. I smiled back at him shyly. He stood and came over to where I was stood and gently took my hands into his own.

"I may be…able to become…Adam now" he said to me. Before he could speak again I leaned forward and lightly pressed my lips to his for a moment. "Lets go" I said to him happily as we walked back to his room our hands intertwined. "So, what happens now?" I asked him sheepishly as we entered his bedroom.

Azusa let out a low hum before saying "Well if I…can become…Adam then…we can start…the new…bloodline…that would be nice…me and…Eve together…the thought…makes me…happy" he turned to me and smiled. What did he have to do to become Adam I pondered on the subject for a moment. I realised that he probably didn't know since it seemed Ruki was the only one to be properly informed with actual explanations…that know-it-all.

Azusa and I were stood in the centre of his room, my hand still being held in his cold grasp. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it gently. "Ne…Justin, Melissa…and Christina are…also happy…we think that…Ellis' blood…is special" he then bit down on my hand and began to drink the hot blood that burst from my hand.

I winced from the pain but I hated to say I enjoyed when he fed on me, It was somewhat sensational and passionate. Azusa was extremely careful with my hand as if he feared it would break like fine china if handled too roughly. "Ahh, Azusa my hand feels fuzzy" I told him in a husky voice, I didn't want my hand to turn blue. He stopped drinking and kissed the wounds.

His eyes seemed to lighten slightly. "Ahh Ruki…told me to…tell you that…you will…be coming with…us to school…next week" Azusa explained. School? Well I suppose summer would be ending soon, my old school was at the orphanage and it was pretty foul. The teachers and classed were as bland as blank paper and I didn't hold and interest in anything.

So I was somewhat exited to start a new school. "Oh that's okay, my old school wasn't very good so this is a new opportunity for me isn't it?" I grinned. "However it is…a night school…since we were…human before…the sun doesn't effect…us but we go…to school at night…to avoid suspicion…since the classes…are smaller" he took a long breath in.

"But we have…been told…there are other…vampires in this school…so stay close to me…whenever you can…I don't want…them touching you" He said to me slightly colder than usual. Other vampires!? That did worry me, would they try and hurt me like the Mukamki's? "Um do you know anything about these vampire's?" I asked now slightly scared at the idea of the new school.

"Mmm…I think Ruki…told me that…they are strong…since they come…from a powerful bloodline. I think there are…six of them…so be careful. After all they…are the sons…of 'that man'". He explained as we sat on his bed. 'That man'…Karlheinz was it? This was rather interesting, no wonder Azusa knew a lot about these vampires, Karlheinz saved him and his brothers after all…

Well I guess I would meet these vampires next week so I would have to be cautious, if I stuck with Azusa I should be fine…or maybe I should stick with Yuma, Azusa wasn't the biggest. No I would be fine. It's school nothing bad will happen at school. I yawned, it was pretty late. Azusa laid down on his back and pulled me down next to him.

We were on our sides facing each other. His gaze put me at ease and made me uneasy all at the same time. He then tucked his head into the crease of my neck and nuzzled the skin there. He was so cute… I kissed the top of his head and I could hear him sigh. I though he would bite me but instead he told me "don't…leave" as he wrapped his arms around my middle and held me close to his chest. His body was so cold yet I felt incredibly warm.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" I told him softly. "I'm…glad, I don't want…to be…alone again" he whispered agaised my neck. "Your not alone Azusa, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you okay?" I told him trying to comfort his obvious sadness. "I see…goodnight…Ellis" he said so quietly I could barley make out the words.

"Yeah, goodnight" I replied as I closed my eyes and brought my arms around him so I could comfort him further. I felt so comfortable and safe. At the end of the day I was a rabbit in a fox's den yet I never had felt so safe. My whole world had been turned upside down…and I liked it that way.

 **Yes so the Sakamaki's will be in this story! I'm not going to focus too hard on the Sakamaki's since this is Azusa's story. But let me know what you think and stay tuned for new chapters soon xx.**


	7. Author's note

**Sorry it's not a new chapter but i'd like to make my OC slightly more clear.**

My story is an AU so I guess you could say Ellis has replaced Yui in this story (I still love Yui though). One of my reviewers wanted to know if Ellis is related to Cordelia and that is a yes! Ellis' father is Cordelia's brother so that would make Ellis her niece. This also means that Ellis is a cousin to Ayato, Kanato and Laito. I will write about this in later chapters and I'm really exitied to do that :D

Ellis is biologically a half demon but she never did show any demonic tendencies, her body is simply human (similar to how Yui had the heart of a demon inside of her yet remained a human).

This story is written for fans and I want to give you guys what you want so please please let me know how i'm doing and I really apprieciate all the support I've been getting it makes writing even more fun! I still would like to know if writing smut is okay and if you guys would like this to be a M rated story (let me know :D).

More chapters will be coming quite soon, I will try to be as fast as I can be with the writing but of course I don't want to rush the chapters so i'm really sorry if they take a while but it won't be much of a wait hopefully.

Speak to you guys soon xx.


	8. Chapter 7

**I am SO SORRY this chapter took a while to come out! But here it is finally. Thank you for all the review's and positive critisism, I will tryto build off of it and make thisstory the best it can be :D**

I woke up feeling refreshed and comfortable. Azusa still had his arms wrapped around my frame and he was breathing lightly agaised my neck. My first day at school was today at nine in the evening. The fact that there were six more vampires that I would probably be meeting soon but me on edge. These six were also the sons of Karlheinz so they would surely know about me being Eve, right? "Mmm good…morning" Azusa spoke in a clouded voice still thick from his slumber. I looked down at him "y-yeah good morning" I said in a shaky voice nervous about school still.

"Alright I'm going to get dressed now, I'll see you at breakfast Azusa". He nodded at me and I then made my way to my own room. I had been spending the night in Azusa's room for nearly a week now, since I had chosen him he rarely left my side. I reached my room and sat on my bed. A school uniform was placed on my bed, I sighed. It was eight so I had an hour before school. I put on the uniform and brushed my hair back into a high ponytail. The uniform was mainly black with a white undershirt and lace lining the bottom of my skirt. A scarlet ribbon was tied at my neckline and the uniform as a whole looked quite nice. I quickly sprayed my neck and wrists with my perfume and went downstairs to meet the others.

All four of them wore school blazers (well Yuma's blazer was mostly on). "Hi" I said cheerfully. Kou grinned at me "That uniform sure does look cute on you, it makes me want to just eat you all up" he giggled. I chuckled nervously before sitting and quickly eating my breakfast of marmalade toast. "You are in Yuma and Azusa's class so stick with them today" Ruki explained. I nodded back at him. "This is our first day at this school too, so don't be frightened. If you get too nervous I'll be more than happy to give you a cuddle" Kou sang. My face started to burn up. "Kou…she belongs to me…you can't touch her" Azusa interrupted. Kou laughed at Azusa. "Just kidding little brother, just kidding" Kou grinned at me once more.

After breakfast ended we all made our way outside where a sleek black car was waiting for us. I sighed, hoping that my new school life would bring around some normality back into my life. However something told me that I was far too gone to ever become normal again. The five of us entered the car and it quickly rolled away from the house and towards school. Azusa sat closely to my side and his eyes were locked onto my expression. I looked at his face and smiled slightly at him to give him reassurance about my nervousness.

I started humming a quiet tune as we travelled down the road. In no time at all we arrived. The school was brightly lit agaised the night sky and looked rather grand. This school was a place for students who couldn't attend during the day. Celebrities, the rich and special cases like the Mukami's attended this school. "Are you going to get out, Livestock?" Ruki asked impatiently. I realised that I was staring at the school for a while and the brothers had already left the car. "O-oh, sorry" I quickly apologised. "This way…you'll be late if…you don't hurry" Azusa said to me as he took my hand and led me towards the school. As I was led down the corridors of the school I took note of some of the doors. Class 1A, class 1B, science labs and the music room were all passed by me and Azusa.

"Me, you and Yuma…belong in class 2A…Kou is in class 2B and…Ruki belongs in class 3B" Azusa explained to me as we entered the classroom for registration. Me and Azusa sat at opposite desks and Yuma sat a row behind us. "Good morning everyone!" Our homeroom teacher greeted. She started reading out a few class notices and club reminders before starting registration. "Well class today we have three new students joining us so help them settle in and make them feel welcome!" as the teacher said that, all heads turned to us three. I was never was one to love attention so my face quickly flushed and I gave a weak smile to all the curious faces.

"Now, roll call…" The teacher started reading out the class names and I tried to memorise as many as I could so I wouldn't feel too awkward when talking to people. "Ellis Murni" The teacher called. I quickly replied "present". She then read out Yuma and Azusa's names. The bell for classes rang not long after and everyone rose and started to leave fore class. I felt my skin crawl and a heavy feeling of being watched took over my train of thought.

Azusa walked me to my next class but none of the brothers were in this class with me. "If anyone…tries to hurt you…come find me…I will not anyone hurt Eve" Azusa told me sternly. I sighed again, "don't worry Azusa, I'll see you at break okay?" I said bravely so he wouldn't worry as much. He nodded and left the corridor leaving me alone. I entered the science lab, a few students were already inside and talking to their friends. I felt quite awkward about being alone so I sat down at the back of the room. I took out my pencil case and notebook and wrote down the date and title 'phototropism'. More students entered the room.

As one boy turned his head towards me the skin crawling feeling returned. He smiled and made his way to the chair beside me. He had auburn hair and a black fedora placed onto his head. He had a very handsome face that seemed welcoming but I couldn't shake the feeling that made my hair stand on end. "Well, it's always nice to see such a pretty woman in a place like this" the boy told me in a very lustful tone. My eyes became wide and I blushed a deep scarlet as he sat down beside me. "Um, hello. M-my name is Ellis, nice to meet you" I smiled at him trying to be friendly. "My name is Laito Sakamaki, I'm in your homeroom class" He giggled. Oh he was? I didn't notice him this morning and I couldn't recall his name being called out either. He was rather odd.

The class began and I started writing down notes as the teacher explained that plants grow towards light. "Please open your textbooks and copy down notes on why plants do this, you may talk quietly in pairs if you are confused" The science teacher ordered. I opened the book and started copying the notes that made no sense at all to me. I sheepishly asked Laito for an explanation. "Umm, could you please explain this to me, I kinda suck at biology" I giggled awkwardly. Laito smiled at my request. "Well, the plant's growth hormone is sensitive to light so it travels to a shaded part of the plant and therefore the plant grows in that certain direction, towards the light." He explained without missing a beat. I was still confused, it obviously showed. "Well think of it this way, my hormones make me move in the direction of beautiful women" Laito then put his lips closely to my ear "beautiful women such as yourself". I quickly pulled my head away from his lips and raised my hand to go to the bathroom, he was creeping me out.

I was allowed to go and I quickly made my way there. I washed my hands in cold water, trying to cool myself down. That Laito guy was a true pervert! I should set Yuma on him! "But he was really cold" I said aloud. It was true his lips on my ear sent goosebumps along my arms. Could he be one of the six vampires?! It would make sense. My skin crawling, cold skin, perverted. It was defiantly possible. "Well you do certainly smell of my kind" a voice said cheerfully. I turned to see Laito standing there. "W-what do you want?!" I shouted at him, angry and scared at the same time.

"Well I was intrigued by your scent, you are clearly involved with those Mukami's since I can smell their lust _all over you_ " he moaned out. "W-what of it!? This is none of you business so just leave me alone!" I demanded, more embarrassed than scared now. The scent of lust? A-azusa's lust? Laito took a few steps towards me, I backed up. "Now that wasn't the scent that drew me in" I stopped as my back pressed against the bathroom wall. He was very close to my body. "No, a _very_ different scent sent my nerves on fire, Bitch-chan" He giggled. Bitch-chan?! What a disgusting nick name. "Now, would you be so kind to tell me why. Why do you reek of _her_?"

 **I've never written Laito before so hopefully I did okay. I'm guessing you know who Laito is refering to? Well I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can but college starts soon for me so updates might be slower but I'll try my best :D**


End file.
